gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA V
[[Weapons|'Weapons']] are at the forefront of every Grand Theft Auto game, and Grand Theft Auto V is no different. Some of these weapons may not appear in the final game as some have not been officially confirmed. Weapon Stats and Selection As seen in this picture to the right taken from the 3:14 mark of the gameplay video, the way the player changes weapons is switched. In this new screen, stats of the weapon are displayed to the player; these have been confirmed to be customizable, though how they become so is unknown. The stats shown in the selection screen include Damage (which would likely be how much damage the bullets do), Fire Rate (how fast the weapon would be able to fire rounds), Accuracy (how on-target or not the weapon is) and Range (how far the round can go and do damage). Also, in this photo, you can see the words Extended Clip & Grip on the rifle. Also, players can now have more than one weapon in the same slot. Weapon's noise range As seen in the gameplay video, each time the player fires the gun, the radar will show a red circle as weapon's noise. If any threat is within the red circle, they will be alerted by the player, and if a cop is within the noise range, the player may gain a wanted level. Melee Rockstar Games confimed in the GI cover story that the Melee Combat in GTA V is "better than we had in the past." How far they can push it is depending on the "resources Rockstar allocate to it." But Rockstar also stated that even though the Melee Combat won't be as big of a deal as shooting (with the way they make the game), it will still be "really strong and fun," stated by Dan Houser. Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, they mainly represent the unarmed state of the player. Knife The Knife is a melee weapon in GTA V. Nightstick A Nightstick is a melee weapon in GTA V. Hammer The Hammer is available to those who have the special and collector's edition. Wrench The wrench can be used during a torture sequence. Handguns Pistol The Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. Combat Pistol The Combat Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. Pistol .50 The Pistol .50 is available to anyone who has the special and collector's edition. AP Pistol The AP Pistol is a fully automatic pistol in GTA V. Stun Gun The Stun Gun is a non leathel tazer in GTA V. Sub-Machine Guns Micro SMG .]] The Micro SMG is a Sub Machine Gun in GTA V. SMG The SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. Assault SMG The Assault SMG makes an appearence as an unlockable .]]weapon for Rockstar Social Club members. Shotguns Pump Shotgun (Mossberg 590) The Pump Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V.. Bullpup Shotgun The Bullpup Shotgun is a pump action shotgun available to those who have the Special and Collector's edition. It will be available to download for those who bought the normal edition. Sawed-off Shotgun (Serbu Super Shorty) The Sawn-off Shotgun is a pump action shotgun in GTA V. Assault Shotgun The Assault Shotgun is a fully automatic shotgun in GTA V. Assault Rifles Assault Rifle The iconic Assault Rifle appears in the GTA V, consisting of a different model. The AK appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese AK-47 clone. Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle is an Assault Rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Heckler and Koch 416 AR. Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle in GTA V. This weapon resembles the Israeli Bullpup rifle IMI Tavor TAR-21. Light Machine Guns Combat MG (M249 SAW) The Advanced MG is a Light Machine Gunin GTA V. MG (Type-88) The MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. Rifle Sniper Rifle (L115 AWM) The Sniper Rifle is a bolt action sniper rifle in GTA V. Heavy Sniper (Barrett M82A1) The Heavy Sniper is a bolt action sniper rifle in GTA V. Heavy Weapons Minigun The Minigun is a weapon in GTA V. RPG The RPG shoots Rockets that explode on impact with objects. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is a weapon in GTA V. Thrown Sticky Bombs Sticky Bombs are a thrown weapon in GTA V. Grenades Grenades are a thrown weapon in GTA V. Tear Gas Tear Gas is a thrown weapon in GTA V. Miscellaneous Parachute The Parachute will appear in the game as seen in screenshots. Jerry Can Gas Canisters can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and shot to ignite it. Binoculars Binoculars are used during certain missions in GTA V. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor The purpose of a suppressor is to dampen gunshots and hide the flash. Scope The Scope is a weapon attachment in GTA V. Extended Mag The Extended Mag is a weapon attachment in GTA V. Grip The Grip is a weapon attachment in GTA V. Flashlight The Flashlight is a weapon attachment in GTA V. High Power Scope The High Power Scope is a weapon attachment for Sniper Rifles in GTA V. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online